Video Game Misunderstanding
by STLyrica
Summary: What happens when you let a dense king misunderstand a video game reference? Read to find out!


**Title:** Video Game Misunderstandings (YuuRam fic)

 **Author:** STLyrica a.k.a. Sakura Tsukino

 **Beta:** None

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own KKM or any of it's characters. KKM is owned by Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. (I wish I did though. T.T)

A/N: Hi! So I was playing DH4 the other day and I died while battling Ustrak the Devourer in Hell Mode. The plot bunny attacked me again and made me think about how the KKM cast would be if they were playing video games. Thus, this was created. Enjoy~!

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

The 27th maou, Shibuya Yuuri, woke up to yet another peculiar and agonizing dream of being kicked out of bed by his notorious sleeper of a fiancé. He was about to give his bedmate a piece of his mind but he noticed that the blonde wasn't even on the white mattress. 'Huh, that's strange. I'd usually be the first to wake up.' The maou thought, rubbing his eyes languidly. After taking a well needed stretch, he got up and changed into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Still slightly sleep-dazed, he trudged down the stairways toward the kitchen albeit sluggishly.

They had just returned to earth from Shin Makoku at the request of Miko Shibuya, otherwise known as Jennifer of Yokohama, the ebullient mother of the Maou of Earth and Maou of Shin Makoku. She had wanted to take them on a trip around Japan, since the last time they had gone to earth, they could not enjoy the trip due to the circumstances and because of the darned box. She also wanted to meet her sister-in-law, or Lady Celi, because she declared that she simply must meet the mother of her youngest son's fiancé.

Well, that and she wanted to dress the said fiancé up.

When the double black king had finally reached the kitchen and saw what was before him, it would have been the understatement of the century, if the young king said that he had found the situation funny.

It was absolutely hilarious.

Too hilarious that he would even be ashamed of even _trying_ to be a part of MuraKenZu, Murata's idea of a comedic duo between them. The sight was really _**that**_ exhilarating.

Yozak, Gwendal and Gunter, save Conrad who had _at least_ a better fashion sense, were all wearing printed shirts in various colors. That, of course, wasn't really even bad at all. I mean, they _did_ look absolutely beguiling. Except for one, tiny detail.

They were all wearing neckties on top of their shirts.

If that wasn't bad enough, the eldest of Lady Celi's sons and the Lord of the Voltaire kingdom, had his long, straight hair tied back in twin tails and was tied with a cute, bunny hair tie. He was also sporting a dark gray t-shirt that had a black-and-white "Like a Boss" print right on his chest. On top of his shirt was a long, _pink_ necktie with white polka dots. He was also wearing a pair of violet basketball shorts and knee-high, white socks with, wait—is that _hello kitty_ printed on it!?

Seeing such a stern and stoic man wearing such ridiculous raiment was indeed a hilarious sight to behold.

Yuuri immediately guessed that the reason why the man allowed himself to be dressed like that was because of the cute designs, and since, well, Gwendal _was_ Gwendal, he was an absolute sucker for anything cute.

If his mother saw him, she'd definitely screech.

Good thing she and his mother had gone shopping in Tokyo today.

The same predicament went for the orange-haired, super spy. He was donning a bright, orange shirt with a red 'YOLO' print under a deep purple necktie. Thank Shinou that it was plain and had no polka dots or designs on it. He was also wearing brown khaki shorts and a pair of royal blue socks.

Yuuri was appalled. He'd seen the man in outrageous outfits, yes, but they were actually stylish and the double black secretly admired the spy's sense of wardrobe. Seeing that same I'm-a-hot-and-awesome-king-of-disguises wearing such horrifying attire made the young king want to tear his eyes out in frustration. That guy was an incognito master. Why the hell was he even wearing such a mind breaking attire!?

Seeing the other person in the room nearly made the young monarch's eyes fall out of their sockets. He was wearing a pink tee with 'Queen BEE' printed on it in purple ink. It got worse with his necktie, or rather, his bowtie. It was black with butterfly stamp prints on it. The man also had on a pair of short, almost skin tight volleyball shorts with matching purple socks. And wait—is that a smoky, lavender eye shadow and a high, winged eyeliner on his eyes!? Shinou, help his poor vision.

How he wished that it all had been a hallucination caused by inhaling Wolfram's bear bee paint.

Thank Shinou that Conrart was actually wearing something nice. He was dressed in a plain, white shirt under a black, polyester jacket that he rolled up just below his elbows.

Seriously, anyone would think that since these people, save Yozak, had come to earth before, they would have a slightly better fashion sense. Gunter had even become a popular model, for Shinou's sake!

The poor king nearly fell over in shock and amusement that it took him a while to register that Ken Murata was also standing there by the refrigerator, arms crossed. An unusually stern expression was grazing the usually cheerful boy's features.

Now that he noticed it, all of them had grim looks on their faces—not even Conrart had his trademark smile plastered on his face. Heck, even Gunter didn't bother smothering the king in one his iron hugs.

He was almost sure he heard the sounds of "Engiwaru" in the distance.

"Good Morning! What's gotten everyone in such a lousy mood?" He asked, taking a toast from the bread plate before stuffing it in his mouth. He was silently praying, almost begging Shinou, that whatever the reason for the gloomy aura behind them was, it wasn't something that would destroy everyone's peace. "We lost Wolfram." Gwendal grumbled, slightly slamming the cup of tea he was holding. Yuuri's eyes widened. "Lost?! Then we gotta find him! What if he ends up in some kind of trouble like when I found Murata in!?" He rambled, about to get out and search for the blonde. "Hey!" The sage muttered indignantly. "Besides, he's not lost like _that_ , Shibuya." He added, successfully stopping the double black from his tracks. "What do you mean 'not lost like that'?" Yuuri asked, bewildered. "What Lord Voltaire meant, kiddo, was that Wolfram… He…" Yozak trailed off, an almost lonely and forlorn expression on the usually vivacious and boisterous man's face. "What they were saying was that Lord Bielefelt died on us. Again." Murata said drearily.

"You're joking." Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the great sage. He knew that the blonde was okay. In fact, he might even pop up any minute and accuse him of his nonexistent cheating, followed by shouts of 'You Wimp!' He, however, was met by their mirthless appearance.

"Why, we could never joke about something like that, your majesty!" Gunter said. For once, he sounded indignant and deeply troubled. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, but I'm afraid his eminence is telling the truth. Wolfram… He died." Conrart replied, pain lacing his voice. "He lost to Shori yet again." He added, barely above a whisper.

The young soukoku, however, did not hear anything more after the brown haired soldier confirmed the blonde's 'death'. His thoughts were whirling faster than his whirlpool. 'No! This can't be! He can't die! Not again, Shinou! This can't be happening! Do I have to defeat the originators again? No. No. No!' He rambled to himself, mixed emotions swirling in his midnight orbs.

No wonder the blonde wasn't there when he woke up that morning… He was gone—this time for good. There was no more originator-possessed Shinou to fight with to win back the life of the fiery blonde. Without thinking things through, he ran up to his room and locked the door before plopping down into the bed to wallow in his pain and misery, much to the confusion of the people downstairs.

"No… He can't die! Wasn't he the one who said that if I fell, he'd be there to catch me? That if I'd fall, he'd fall with me? Then… why…?" He asked, tears dribbling down his now reddened cheeks. He felt absolutely horrible. When the blonde's heart was taken, he felt no need to shed tears because he knew there was still a way to bring the fire wielder's life back.

But now… things were different.

He lay down on his mattress, trying to sort his thoughts out. He never realized how cold and empty the bed was without the flaming prince beside him. Furthermore, how was he supposed to explain this to Greta? That her other _father_ passed when he was on earth and he wasn't… wasn't even there to protect him… The thought suffocated him. He couldn't even imagine how devastated Lady Celi would look if she found out. Wasn't he supposed to keep an eye out for the blonde? His accidental _**'fiancé'**_ was gone.

He swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. The frilly, pink negligee Wolfram always wore was tossed to the side, neglected. Just like his feelings. Yuuri felt so pained. It was still wrinkled up, which was very unlike Wolfram. He was a neat freak, always making sure things were in order, no matter how tired he was. Now, he knew why.

Wolfram was gone.

He grabbed the nightgown and hugged it tight to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Wolfram, you selfish brat! You have a long life! Now that I came into your life, now that you have a fiancé and a lovely daughter, why... Why'd you choose now to leave me behind? Didn't you promise me that you would stay by my side forever? That if I'd fall, you'd fall with me...? That's really unfair! You've spent your long life with so many people except me. Who's gonna chase after me and call me a wimp? Who's gonna look after me to make sure I don't cheat. You always called me a cheater, but you're the one who left me early when you've got a long life to spend with the others! Who's the cheater now!?" He rambled as tears fell from his eyes, clutching the pink nightgown even tighter.

Outside, Wolfram had just finished another round of the video game with Yuuri's older brother, Shori Shibuya, and lost tragically. He kept dying in that Mortal Kombat game and it made him angry. His temper flared even more when his consequence was to wear one of Miko-san's cute Lolita dresses.

Why that woman had them, he had no clue.

He was just about to go downstairs to face the wrath of his eldest brother, Günter and Yozak, (and now Conrad because he would be the next one to wear something outrageous) for losing yet another game, causing them all to end up wearing ridiculous get-ups, but stopped short when he heard Yuuri's sobs and his shout, calling him a selfish brat.

A vein popped up on the emerald-eyed boy's head. 'Why that wimp!' He glowered and was about to unceremoniously slam the door open to give the king a piece of his mind but found it locked so he instead settled on picking it while listening to the maou's sobs. He was surprised however, with the words tumbling out of the double black's mouth. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just as Yuuri was ending his sentence by calling Wolfram a cheater, the aforementioned character had also finished picking the lock about the same time. Another vein popped up on the fire wielder's head that he was sure he resembled his aniue.

With a harsh slam, he barged through the door, charging towards Yuuri and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU INSUFFERABLE WIMP! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHEATER?!" He barked. To say the maou was stunned was another complete understatement. He was filled with happiness that he barely registered when threw himself on the blonde, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Wolf! You're alive!" He exclaimed. This time, happy tears were falling. "Of course, I'm alive, you wimp. You can't get rid of me easily even if you wanted to. Hmph! Wait, are you saying that you want to get rid of me because you're cheating on me with some hussy?!" He yelled, trying to cover up his flushed and giddy state. The double black laughed. "Oh Wolf. I missed you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again!" He rambled, pouting with puppy eyes for an added effect before releasing the suffocating blonde. "What did I do, wimp? Hmph! And you hug just like mother." Wolfram grumbled, trying his best to glare at the maou.

Somewhere in a designer shop with Yuuri's mom, Lady Celi sneezed.

Before the latter could reply, five pairs of feet were heard shuffling towards the room. "Heika! Wolfram! Are you two alright?!" A worried Conrart asked, eyes alert for any underlying danger. "Oh heika! Your loyal servant is here to protect you!" Günter screamed, entering the room with a selfie stick that he thought to be a weapon. Gwendal's eyebrow merely twitched at the sight of Wolfram. He was happy that his overly cute little brother became even more adorable with his attire but he was also ticked off, seeing as the two were arguing again, and seeing as Wolfram was wearing such get-up, he definitely lost again, which meant Conrad would be next to wear something embarrassing.

As soon as they entered the room, Yuuri glowered at them. "You." He began, pointing a finger at Murata. "Why did you tell me that Wolfram died?!" He boomed, voice almost sounding like when he was in Maou mode, eyes practically seething with anger. The great sage merely blinked in confusion before everything clicked in his brain. "Shibuya. We meant that he died again in the video game. Shori was challenging us to Mortal Combat. Didn't you guys plan that we'd be playing today? By lucky draw, Wolfram's name was chosen to represent us all. He didn't know how to play so he ended up turning us all into... well... This." The wiseman explained, gesturing to himself. Now that he'd mentioned it, Yuuri noticed Murata wearing an oversized sweater and short shorts, making him look like some kawaii moe girl or something.

"I got the camera ready!" The eldest of the Shibuya brothers exclaimed, busting in the room with a DSLR in hand. Yuuri visibly reddened. "I-I-I... Uh... Well… Umm…" He stuttered, rubbing a hand behind his head sheepishly.

Oh how he wished that Ryan's sand bear was there to swallow him whole.

It took a while before the whole situation actually clicked in everyone else's head, which of course, resulted in everyone, save Shori, who didn't know what was happening yet, and Yuuri who was complete dumbfounded, laughing their butts off. "Oi, Wimp, I'm not dead. Like I said, it won't be easy getting rid of me." Wolfram smirked. "Besides, what was that you were saying earlier?" He added slyly. Yuuri visibly gulped and backed away from the blonde. "It was nothing!" He immediately squeaked. "Nah-uh! I heard everything, wimp. Don't you dare wimp out on me! You just admitted your feelings." Wolfram said, grinning evilly. Everyone else had a "O.o" expression. It was Murata who broke into an equally sly grin. "Ah, Shibuya! I never thought you had it in you." He exclaimed, thwacking the double black king's back. "Sh-Shut up! We're both boys! It's wrong!" He squeaked, obviously embarrassed.

Conrad and Yozak both had amused smirks on their faces, even Gwendal's lips twitched upward slightly. Günter was in his drama queen mode, crying because 'his king chose a selfish loafer over him', causing Gwendal to ever so slightly, _glare_ at the man. Murata's eyes were again hidden from view because of his glinting glasses, obviously indicating that he was planning something yet again. With a quick flick of his wrists, he pushed the double black onto the bed.

The said double black lost his balance and grabbed onto the blonde for support.

The said blonde was surprised and wasn't ready for the impact, causing the blonde to fall on top of the double black.

This, of course, ended with both having their lips _**slammed**_ against each other.

Technically, they were _kissing_.

In front of _their_ **brothers**.

In front of the mischievous sage.

In front of a rowdy spy.

In front of a drama queen.

To make matters worse, Miko Shibuya and Cäcilie von Spitzweg had just arrived in time to witness the scene.

Gwendal wanted to strangle the poor king that he had to be restrained by the laughing spy.

Conrad was coughing a lot. Said coughs sounded more like chuckles.

Günter was crying.

Shori didn't know what to make of the situation that he dropped the camera in the process. Said camera accidentally bumped into something, causing it to click and snap a photo of the two.

Murata was grinning triumphantly. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Shinou about what happened.

The two parents were gushing, so happy that they came home just in time to see them do that.

Wolfram was the one who pushed Yuuri away.

"You insufferable wimp! How dare you so shamelessly kiss me in front of everybody!" He ranted, ramming his finger on the double black's chest. The king was extremely flustered, too flustered, actually, that he could barely form coherent thoughts.

"I-Uh-I..." He stammered, face red and steams coming out of his ears. Out of embarrassment, he fainted.

"So... When's the wedding?" Miko Shibuya asked as the boys started trying to revive their king.

~xXKyouKaraMaohXx~

 **A/N:** Aaaaaannnnddddd that's what I think would have happened if the king of denseness happened to misunderstand something so simple. What do you guys think? Would you like a sequel? Please review! Your reviews make my day.

Also, thank you so much for the follows and favorites on my other KKM fanfic called ' **Shin Makoku's Fairy Tales** '! If you haven't read it yet, please do. ^^ I will also be updating it soon. ^^


End file.
